


Silence of the Uchiha

by malazuzu22



Series: Random short MadaTobi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't bother Tobirama when he wants to work, Hashirama ships it, Idiots in Love, M/M, Madara has a crush, Tobirama is difficult, what's new about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Madara tries to be nice to his crush. Tobirama just wants to work. Aka how to effectively silence the Uchiha.





	Silence of the Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say. I get many random idiotic ideas. Enjoy!

Madara had a free afternoon that day so he decided he would pay Hashirama a visit. Not that he wouldn’t see the man on a daily basis in the hokage tower but having to work with him was an entirely different thing than just spending time together chatting about anything and everything as they used to before Hashirama was elected the hokage.

 

When he came to Hashirama’s house he just slid the door open and let himself in. Hashirama told him hundreds of times he was welcomed any time. Tobirama usually had something snarky to say on the matter but Hashirama being the oblivious self always brushed his younger brother’s compliants off as a particularly good joke.

However when Madara checked the kitchen, there was no sign of his goofy best friend. He headed to the living room only to see Tobirama sitting on a futon with a scroll in his lap. That bleached bastard didn’t even bother acknowledging his presence even though he had to feel his chakra, freaking sensor he was.

 

‘Hey, icicle. Where’s Hashirama?’ Madara inquired, maybe a tad more aggressively than was entirely necessary. But Tobirama was already used to this kind of treatment, he usually responded back in the same manner after all. ‘Went shopping. Be right back.’ Tobirama uttered curtly, eyes still trained on the parchment in his hands. 

Without any other reaction coming from Tobirama, Madara decided that the distinct lack of  _‘get the fuck out of my house’_ from the white-haired man meant he was free to stay and wait for Hashirama to return. He occupied himself by watching Tobirama from the doorway for a while. 

He took time to appreciate the lean but muscular body clothed in thin blue yukata, short silvery-white hair falling into his face pecked with freckles, now more pronounced with summer rapidly approaching. The shade his long lashes created on high cheekbones, upturned nose and thin lips slightly pursed in concentration. Three thin red lines of Tobirama’s tattoos completing the overall sharp beauty of the man.

Tobirama was always strangely attracting him but his difficult personality and Hashirama’s meddling made it almost impossible to get closer to him. There was hardly any moment the two of them happened to be alone and with Hashirama around it was almost impossible to try and woo the younger Senju.

 

Deciding not to let the opportunity go to waste, Madara peeled himself off the doorframe he’d been leaning on and padded over to loom over Tobirama. The other male only glanced up for a second to grace him with uninterested look before he lowered his gaze again to the unfolded scroll.

Madara swallowed the urge to yell at the obvious dismissal and attempted to start a conversation instead. ‘What are you reading?’ Was the first thing that came to his tongue. Well, the whole sentence was  _‘What are you reading that it’s so much more interesting than me?’_  but he opted not to word it whole.

‘Nothing you would be interested in. Or understand in the first place.’ Tobirama answered flatly, still focused on whatever was so damn intriguing. Probably something relevant to his crazy research theories. Madara bit his tongue this time to swallow the stream of insults itching to spill out and leaned down to investigate himself.

‘The universe is made up of neutrons, protons and electrons.’ He read out loud from Tobirama’s scroll. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Madara looked at Tobirama whose face was now much closer with the way Madara was leaning to see the scroll.

Ruby red eyes finally tore from the oh so precious scroll to bore sharply into Madara. ‘They forgot to mention morons.’ The Senju grumbled, annoyed. That was the last straw for the Uchiha. He was just trying to be nice and that was what he got in return?!

 

‘Why, you...! Why do you always have to be such a sassy cold-ass prick?! I was actually trying to be civil and get to know you but NO! The bleached bastard just has to be so  _damn_  difficult and...’ Madara’s furious outburst was abruptly interrupted as Tobirama crushed their lips together in a full-force kiss.

Madara recovered quickly enough to melt into the kiss before the Senju would pull away. He let Tobirama dominate the kiss as he sucked lightly on his lower lip and allowed him entrance when Tobirama nibbled on it demandingly. 

Tobirama’s tongue entered his mouth to play with his own in a maddeningly teasing dance but then the initiator of the kiss pulled away, drawing a noise of disappointment somewhere between a whimper and a whine out of Madara. 

‘Now will you shut up already and let me work?’ Tobirama arched a brow, one corner of now flushed red lips turned up in a half-smirk. Madara opened his mouth to start yelling something - anything, because his mind was now a mess of random battling feelings, when another, much shorter kiss, silenced him once more.

‘Be a good boy and you can have much more later tonight.’ Tobirama offered to the now rendered silent Uchiha. Madara just slid down wordlessly to sit on the futon next to Tobirama, staring in front of himself while furiously trying (and failing) to process what just happened and what  _might happen_  in the very near future. 

He barely registered an arm casually wrapped around his waist to bring him closer and without a moment of hesitation rested his head on the offered shoulder, relaxing against the warmth of Tobirama’s body. ‘That’s much better.’ Tobirama pecked his lips for the last time before he returned his attention to the scroll once more.

 

Madara wasn’t sure how all of that unfolded but he wasn’t complaining a bit. Not even when Hashirama returned with his purchases and cooed at the display of the couple cuddling in the living room for full five minutes, tearing like a baby and babbling how happy he was for them that  _‘finally they talked the tension between them out’._

Madara wanted to point out that there wasn’t really much talking involved but opted not to. Hashirama didn’t have to realize yet that he was about to defile his baby brother according to his most wild fantasies he had about Tobirama. Speaking of which... He couldn’t wait for the sun to finally set.

**Author's Note:**

> So. *cheshire cat grin* Would you like a smutty sequel of the evening Tobirama promised? *wiggling eyebrows*


End file.
